


Last Ditch Effort

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Royal's Bad End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: Akechi attempts to take matters into his own hands after Akira's betrayal
Kudos: 30





	Last Ditch Effort

He couldn't let it end like this. He would fight even if it cost him his life. At least then he would be able to choose his own fate for once.

_"We're taking the deal."_

Akechi relied on stealth to work his way through the palace. It wasn't so different from what he had done in the past. He had plenty of experience with going through a palace alone, he didn't need Joker. He didn't need any of them.

_"You can't be serious!"_

Getting surrounded was never ideal, it was even worse alone. Loki managed to down the enemies but not without significant damage. Akechi looked through his stolen supplies, if Joker was going to be a coward then the least he could do was donate to the cause. It wasn't much but it kept him going for the time being.

_"To think you'd fold over some bullshit trivial threat to my life."_

Coffee and curry would have been useful. Even relying mostly on physical attacks, Akechi was getting too tired. At this rate he wouldn't have the strength to even attempt to oppose Maruki, let alone beat him.

_"This isn't trivial!"_

The garden was breathtakingly beautiful, it was a shame it was created by Maruki. It was like the rest of the world, pretty but ultimately fake. Something based on Maruki's selfish desires to make people happy. He was nothing more than a cult leader with a god complex. An unfortunately powerful one at that.

_"I won't live the rest of my days under Maruki's thumb!"_

"I thought I felt someone here." Maruki had been waiting for him, waiting for all of them. "So it's just you then?"

It was hard to ignore the excitement in his voice. The bastard was far too giddy about the spinelessness of the former Phantom Thieves.

_"I'm going by myself if I have to."_

"Are you okay?" He asked, the concern was clear even from a distance. It made Akechi sick. He didn't want his pity, not now of all times. "You look exhausted."

It was true but he would never admit it. Too many careless mistakes had left him drained of precious energy as well as health. He wouldn't stop just because of something trivial like that though, he would take down Maruki or die trying.

_"Don't just throw your life away!"_

"We don't have to fight." A small smile formed as Maruki closed the distance between them. "We can just talk if that'd be easier. I am a councilor you know."

Akechi couldn't stop himself from moving away. He wanted to stand his ground and show no fear but he knew letting the enemy get too close was never a good idea. He had already learned that lesson the hard way.

_"Please! We could be happy here!"_

Maruki's gaze made him feel like a caged animal. Something about him was incredibly off putting, it was even worse up close.

"Loki!" He cried. A severe all mighty attack used up most of Akechi's remaining energy.

When the attack cleared there wasn't so much as a wrinkle on Maruki's perfect white suit. In front of him was one of the many arms of his persona that had entirely blocked the attack. Shit. Akechi took a step back in panic. He wasn't an idiot, he knew an unwinnable battle when he saw one. Still, he couldn't give up.

_"You mean you could be happy. All you care about is yourself."_

Kill him or die trying. It was the goal Akechi had come in with and he wasn't about to stray from it even though the die trying was almost certainly going to be the outcome. 

"I really don't want to fight you." Maruki said, calm as ever. 

"Loki!" Another all mighty attack that had no effect. Maruki looked at him less like someone trying his damnedest to kill him and more like an injured animal. The pity enraged him.

_"I'm tired of fighting."_

Akechi threw everything he had at Maruki but nothing fazed him. He wasn't even fighting back, he just stood there with his damn pity and watched.

Maruki took a step towards Akechi. Akechi tried to widen the distance but his steps were shaky. His pitiful state was so much different from Maruki's. There he was, out of breath, tattered clothes, utterly helpless while Maruki, who was perfectly fine, had full control of the situation.

_"I never want to see you again."_

In a final effort Akechi launched himself at Maruki with his sword drawn. His movements were slow and clumsy which allowed for easy dodging. Maruki effortlessly sidestepped the attack leaving Akechi tumbling to the ground from the momentum. 

"Can we please stop this now? You're going to hurt yourself."

Rage guided his aim as he quickly grabbed his gun. A hail of lasers were all blocked effortlessly until the gun was left clicking uselessly. Akechi attempted to throw it as a makeshift projectile but it didn't reach its target.

_"I can't lose you... Not again!"_

"Are you done now?" He asked, sounding like a parent who just witnessed a tantrum. 

Akechi grabbed for his sword again only for it to be taken by one of the many arms that now surrounded him. He tried to stand but it was no use, he was too sore and exhausted to get his muscles to listen to him. He looked up to see Maruki standing over him. Suddenly he understood how his countless victims had felt. He was going to die in the worst possible way.

_"You already have."_

Akechi couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Everything was just a bit off, or maybe, he was just a bit off. His heart felt... empty? It was like he was missing something important but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.

The small bell above the door gave a cheerful little ring as Akechi entered LeBlanc. The sound was enough to attract the attention of Akira who was sitting at the counter with Morgana. Something ached in his chest when he saw him there. Akechi got the vague impression that he had been angry at Akira but he didn't know why. The feeling quickly faded once the boy gave him one of his charming smiles. Akechi returned with his own as he sat and joined the conversation. Whatever it was couldn't have been that important anyways.


End file.
